So what’s wrong with dating and doing as we please
by Juggalo Son Pan
Summary: Vegeta has a tough time accepting his kids are old enough to date and do as they please...which cause him to get...^-^


So what's wrong with dating and doing as we please?? By ~*Juggalo Son Pan*~2003  
  
Here's a new fic that I'm starting over, its great for a fic by me! Cause I even like it!^o^ well enjoy the new story!! ~*Juggalo Son Pan*~  
  
Goku flew over to Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta did ya hear the news?" Vegeta stared at Goku. "What news?" asked Vegeta. "Well it's not really news but its a rumour.." Goku told Vegeta. "JUST TELL ME ALREADY!!!!" Vegeta yelled at Goku. "Okay okay keep ya cool."Goku told him. "Well, when i was shopping at the mall today a couple of Goten's friends came up to me and said that Bra and Goten have a little thing going on you see, and then thats when i saw Bra and Goten leave the mall a couple of minutes before." "So whats your point?" Vegeta asked. "No, no point i was just asking if you knew what your daughter was up to..since you so "protective" of her..i don't give a crap about what Goten does..he's always got a girl with him...so yeah thats all i was saying.." Goku said, then he flew off back to his place leaving Vegeta standing there. "So that's where that girl goes.." Vegeta said to him self. A wave of rage burst over him but he tried to keep it down.Then Vegeta flew off to Capsule Corp to have a "chat" with his daughter.  
  
Bra sat on her bed. "Yeah so what's wrong with dating Goten. He's cool! Besides he's sweet and a great kisser! ~o^" "THATS NOT THE FUCKE'N POINT! I JUST DON'T ACCEPT THAT YOUR DATEING AT THIS AGE!!" Vegeta yelled at Bra. Vegeta didn't have an excuse to give, so he said that she was just too young, he just didn't want HIS daughter dateing KAKAROT'S son. "But dad i can date who ever i wont can't i? I have the right to do what ever i want i'm fuckin' eighteen for Kami's sake!!" Bra turned her back on Vegeta and flew out her bedroom window to the Son's place. "BITCH!" Vegeta yelled back out to her. "That fuckin girl i always trusted her that she'd do the rite thing..now that fuckin' kid of Kakarots' is controllin' her fucken mind!!" Vegeta stormed off down to the living room were Bulma was busy cookin dinner for herself and Vegeta. "What on earth are you doing woman? Arn't you at least a bit concerned about our daughter?!" "Oh come on Vegeta she's eighteen she can do whatever she want's dear. You were like this when Trunks was first dateing Pan. Nothin' that bad ever happened between them.." Bulma told vegeta. "Oh yeah! Sure! Then why have i been told that all they ever do is have sex! ha! nothin happen..yeah sure..next thing you know Trunks walks in here with a kid!" Vegeta was totally out of control. Bulma went over to calm him down but he just walked off to his room. "Oh Vegeta..i wonder if thats what Trunks really does? Hmm.." Bulma went upstairs after Vegeta. She opened the door to see Vegeta looking through the family photo albulm. She went up to him and sat him down on the bed. Bulma went behind vegeta and started to massage his shoulders. "Look Vegeta, i'm sorry but she is old enough to do what she likes and to take care her self, come on down stairs I made us some dinner, actually, you head off down first while i get into some more comfortable clothes!" Vegeta got up and walked to the door, he turned and looked at Bulma and gave her a little smile, then he walked down to the living room.  
  
Bulma opened her closet door and serched for her best little dress she could find. "Ah ha! here it is!" Bulma pulled out a tight black dress that was just above her knees, it was strapless and had silver studs lining the top of the dress. She quickley put on the dress and sprayed a little perfume on and then headed downstairs. And there he was the man her dreams..dah Vegeta in cute baggy pants..(kinda like what trunks usaly wears) and no shirt on. Bulma was shocked to see him actually do himself up a bit. "Well what do you think Vegeta?" Bulma asked in a kinda "sexy" voice. Vegeta looked at Bulma for a couple of second then down at his feet. "You look great babe..you are so..so.oh fuck it..you are so kami damn sexy babe!!" Vegeta walked over to Bulma and picked her up and kissed her on the neck. "Well Vegeta you look hot! bring me over to the dining table..darling!" Bulma told Vegeta. Vegeta walked over to the table were bulma had set up a feast there was tons of food but hey..he's a saiyan! Waddya expect? Anyways. Vegeta sat Bulma in her chair and he sat down in his. "This looked wonderful babe! Hey i was just thinkin' howz abou......" Vegeta started, when suddenly Trunks burst in the door, holding Pan in his arms and passionatly kissing her. "WHAT THE FUCK!!?" Vegeta got up and just stared at the two there at the door. They broke the kiss and thats when Trunks noticed his father staring at them with a horrified/shocked look on his face. "Oh shit...oh crap..oh kami..ah dende...oh man..oh pan oh i'm in total shit here now.." Trunks mumbled to himself. "WHAT IN YOUR RIGHT OR IN THIS CASE WRONG MIND IS WRONG WITH YOU BOY??!!" Vegeta yelled at Trunks. Bulma got up from her seat and got a hold onto Vegeta and lead him up to their bedroom. As she walked up to the room she turned her head around and gave a wink and a smile to Trunks indicating that he has now got the rest of the house to him self. Bulma went into their bedroom when Vegeta just stood there mumbling on about shit. " Oh my Kami!! Holy Dende! What the fuck are you doin' woman? Did you see those two? Do you know what THEY could do? are you insane??!!" Vegeta was basicly classified as nuts for a second there. "Listen dear, he'll be fine.. i think he would like some time alone rite now.." Bumla told him. "But what about my food!?" Vegeta said. "Don't worry about the food we can always eat later Okay? Right now we can do what ever it is you would like to do.." Bulma stared at Vegeta with her sexiest looks and Vegeta thought for sec then agreed with Bulma.  
  
"Hey Chi-Chi!!" Bra said when Chi-Chi answed the door. "Wel hello there Bra what can i do for dear?" Chi-Chi asked Bra. "Well i was wondering if Goten would like to come with me to the look out. Would he be able to?" Bra asked. "Well.. Sure! of course Bra, he's up in his room, just go up stairs and to left ok dear." Chi-Chi instructed Bra pointed up stairs. "Okay thanks Chi-Chi" Well of course Bra knew were Goten's room is, she's only been in there like a hundred times..well Chi Chi didn't know that..Hehe! Bra walked up the stairs, turned left and there was Gotens room. She knocked lightly three times and slowly opened the door. Goten was on his bed looking in the photo albulm that Bra gave him for his birthday. It contained pictures of her and Goten when they first went on a date at the opening of the new civic theatre. "Hey baby!" Bra said and ran over to Goten. "Hey babe wassup?" Goten asked. "Uh well dad is like totally pissed off at me cause your dad told him about us two. And i've come to ask you if you'd like to come to the look out with me. Chi-Chi said it was fine." Bra told Goten. "Well sure babe, that lookout is a great place hey..and you know it's even better rite now for two reasons, 1. your takin' me, 2. its just gettin' dark.. hey babe!" Goten said stuttering his words. Bra walked over to Goten and sat on the bed with him. They eyed each other for a couple of moments then slowly headed towards each other and kissed..slowly it turned into a french kiss and they kissed for what seemed hours to then but was only 2 minutes. Bra giggled then they kissed again. then suddenly Chi-Chi burst into the room with a plate of cookies and slice. "O my kami! wow! i'm so happy! My little boy how sweet!" Chi-chi said nealy dropping the plate. Bra and Goten broke free from each other and looked at Chi-Chi. She was there standing, nearly crying. Then suddenly she got the usual angry face on her face and said:"Well if you two are going to the lookout don't go doin' any funny things okay? have you seen your fathe....." Chi- Chi began when Goku burst in the door behind her holding a huge chicken leg and ham. "Hey Chi-Chi i've been lookin' for you!..O hey! Goten good to see you here with your girlfriend! yet again.but hey i love chicken and thats all there is to it..uh i mean and yet you two seem to be a great couple!" Goku raved on. Chi-Chi stood there plain face and completly dumbfounded. She was shoked that Goku would say something like that..about HIS son! "Uh yeah..hey dad wussup..uh did you say something to Vegeta?" Goten asked. "Uh yeah i say something to him all the time!" Goku said. "No i mean just before, something about us?" Goten said pointing to himself and Bra. "Uh lets see..um..uh YEAH! hey i did i said has heard the rumours about you and Bra." "DAD?! Why? Bra got in SHIT because Vegeta found out about us and he found out from you!" Goten was really mad now so mad his hair begean to flash blonde/black. He calmed down and stormed out his room with Bra. "Were are we goin' Goten?" Bra asked. "We're goin' to the lookout like you said!;)" Goten said. "Oh..cooli..that sounds good!"  
  
"Hey baby howz about we go to the lookout?" Trunks asked Pan as they laid on the bed lightly puffing. (notice Trunks and Bra have same taste in "love makin'"sites)"Yeah sounds great Trunks i quite like it there no one hardly goes there any more..we'll be all alone..hopefully!" Pan replied slowly getting up off the bed and grabbed her shirt from the dresser. "Ok lets see whats the time.." Trunks looked over at the clock and his bedside table. "Ah 8:51pm great, it's just getting dark too even better." Trunks said as he reached for his pants that laid on the floor. The two got up and walked into the living room. Trunks was putting on his shirt when suddenly he heard a voice. "Where are you going?" it was Vegeta. "Uh dad we're just goin' out for a while i'll be back later okay?" "NO! You are going to stay here and.." Vegeta started. "No dear just let them leave he'll be back." Bulma said walking in. "Rrrrrr!!!!"Vegeta growled. "Thanks mum love ya see ya later!" Trunks said and picked up Pan and left the same way they arrived. "WOMAN! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LETING OUR KIDS GO OUT AND HAVE SEX WITH SOME WEIRD PEOPLE AND..AND..GOD WOMAN!!" Vegeta was completly outraged. "Calm down Vegeta, it's Okay never mind the kids..like i said before they are old enough to do stuff like that and to go out until late." Bulma was like totally calm she tried to settle down Vegeta. Vegeta almost seemed to be crying as he headed for the lounge and sat down, he put his face in his hands, sniffed and said "Bulma our kid are all grown up and i dont know what to do..like not long ago when you "let" Trunks have sex with that girl of Kakarots son! You don't know how i feel about it..its hard for me..you see i sence ki enegy..and its pretty sick if you think about it that I can feel his energy rise when they..you know..and i am positive that our baby daughter is close to doing the same thing." Vegeta finished of his little speech and began to whimper slightly. "O' Vegeta i didn't realise..i'm so sorry.. but i believe they should feel free to do what they want dear. I'm so very sorry.." Bulma sat down beside Vegeta and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Bra and Goten arrived at the lookout and sat on a huge boulder and looked over the town. "This is great isn't it Goten?" Bra said taking off her cardigan. "It sure is" Goten said leaning in towards Bra. Just as they kissed a loud laughter came from behind the boulder. There was Trunks and Pan. "heh heh..Uncle Goten? heh..!" Pan said laughing. "Sis?!" Trunks said also laughing. "What the hell are you's two doing doing here?!" Bra shouted to Trunks and Pan. "I was going to say the same thing!" Trunks called back. "Hey have you been home lately Trunks?" Bra asked. "Yeah just before we came here. Why??" Trunks asked. "Was dad pissed?!" "Yeah pretty much . He was at us cause he didn't want us to do any "silly" things!" Trunks called out. "Yeah.. well he was angry at me for going out with "Kakarots" son!" Trunks and Pan came out from behind the boulder and comfronted the two lovers. "so what are you's up for tonight hey?" Trunks asked his best friend and little sister. "Well we were going to.HEY..whats it to you??" Goten started then stoped. "Hey come on I was just getting a convo started!" Trunks said. "Ok..well what were u's here for?" Goten asked them. "Honestly?" Pan asked with a wicked smile. "Uh..yeah..i guess.." Goten said. "We were gonna have some erotic fun! Hehehehe!!" Pan smiled then grabbed Trunks' face and passionately kissed him. "Ok that's too far guys..do that some where else..we have this spot!" Goten said as they were still tounge wrestling!^-^  
  
"Come on Bra, lets go somewhere else so we can leave these erotic lovers alone!" Goten suggested as Goten flew away with Bra in her arms as Trunks and Pan where getting IT on a bit quicker than expected. ^o^ Goten and Bra decided to go to the beach. This beach was one of their favourite spots (KAWAII!!) They had been there on their very first date, and decided to stay there the night.  
  
Vegeta sat on the lounge sweating bullets and stressing out madly. Bulma sat down with a beer and offered one to Vegeta. "What's wrong dear? Are you still worried about the kids?" Bulma asked. "OF COURSE I AM! ITS SICK! THEY ARE BOTH AT IT!!" Vegeta yelled so close to breaking the bottle. "At it? Oh.." Bulma said turning away with a smile. "Do you know how this makes me feel??" Vegeta asked Bulma turning her face ever so close to his. "No. I have no idea." Bulma said with slight 'want' in her voice. "It makes me feel.feel like I really need you.makes me quite.*ahem* Horney.O~o" Vegeta whispered to Bulma pulling her face to his and slowly kissing her lips and embracing her.  
  
Trunks and Pan were finished after literally being 'down and dirty' they lie there looking at the night sky, as did Bra and Goten, AND Vegeta and Bulma. Goku and Chi Chi were just sleeping like they always do and ignore high Ki's around the place. 


End file.
